


Tord Nygård, 27 Durdam Lane

by transmattsc



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Dysphoria, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, He's crushing on Matt too but, Holiday Cards, M/M, Misgendering, Other, Tord is Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, deadnaming, trans tord, uhhhhhhh shhhh he's laying low on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmattsc/pseuds/transmattsc
Summary: Tord never liked receiving holiday cards from his parents.





	Tord Nygård, 27 Durdam Lane

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed a lack of good SFW trans Tord fics on this website. This was inspired by an epic gamer moment in my life where my grandparents used my chosen name on a Halloween card. I know it's short, but I lack energy, and inspiration to write a lot of detail, so shit happens, I guess.

_ Thora Nygård _

_ 27 Durdam Lane _

_ London, England _

The very name written on the letter made his heart sink. His parents had known that he was Tord for years. His parents had known that the name was dead to him. But, here it was, written in cursive on the envelope. The letter was clearly meant to be addressed to him, but the name they addressed it to didn't exist. It didn't exist, yet it burned the boy's heart as he turned it over in his hands. 

For years- years on end, he'd signed everything as Tord. He was Tord! It'd been his legal name since he had had the money to change it! 

All of the little robots he'd sold for his transition, all of the emotional nights of showering with the lights off, and the envelope still remained. How his parents saw him still remained. How they disapproved heavily when he had his friend cut his hair short in middle school still remained. (It may have been partly because it was a mullet, but it was  _ his _ hair and that's what he wanted it to look like.) How they praised him for being a "girl in engineering" still remained. How he was poked fun at in his English classes back in Norway for choosing more masculine names. How he'd been hugged so many times out of the blue, much to his discomfort. It hurt. It made him sick to his stomach.

He wound up putting the Christmas card in a return envelope, telling the postman that no one by that name lived at the small house.

And for a while, that worked for Tord.

* * *

_ Thora Nygård _

_ 27 Durdam Lane _

_ London, England _

Again.  _ Again!  _ His deadname appeared on the envelope again, with complete disregard for the recipient. Tord wondered if they were doing it just to mock him. It wasn't like he couldn't take mocking- Edd and Tom poked fun at his birthday being the sex number all the time. Something about predestination because of his hentai obsession. Matt found it immature, but would chuckle anyway. Tord would have some cookies and treat himself to a new set of nice markers with his rainy day money. 

But this was just cruel. It brought a deeper frown to his face. Both the envelope and the card inside were clearly addressed to a "Thora". He was not a "Thora" and would die not being "Thora".

He shoved the £20 bill from the card under his banged-up drawing tablet and lit a cigar, taking a drag before using it to set fire to the card. "Wonderful daughter", his  _ ass _ . He tossed the card out the window and put out his cigar to avoid his friends smelling the smoke.

* * *

_ Thora Nygård. _

_ 27 Durdam Lane _

_ London, England _

He used some white-out on the card to cover his deadname and gave it to Matt instead without giving the name another thought. No money was in the card this time, so Tord put some of his own inside. Tord even drew a little doodle of the vampire on the inside of the card. He did appreciate how Matt hung out with him rather often. It helped him forget that ungodly "affectionate nickname" given by his parents. 

* * *

_ Tord Nygård _

_ 27 Durdam Lane _

_ London, England _

He stared at the item in his hands, confused at the cursive handwriting on the front, and the return address. It all added up to the envelope being from his parents. But it had his actual name on it, and that was what confused him.

"Tord? You've been staring at that envelope for a while. Is it another robot part?" questioned the boy next to him on the couch.

"No, no, it's from my parents," Tord explained, "It just… has the right name on it for once."

"Right… name?" Matt cocked his head. Tord shrugged it off and decided it'd be best to not remind him. Matt had a tendency to forget that Tord was trans, which was fine with him. Tord liked his support, but preferred he not remember his status in certain situations where he might naïvely pry for information. He carefully pulled the envelope open, minding the sticker sealing the end shut and trying to preserve it. Tord failed to, but just sighed and pulled out the card. It had a nice pumpkin on the front, and it had a little speck of green peeking out of the bottom. Tord was always a sucker for fall and pumpkins, so this naturally made him smile a bit. He opened the card, letting the £20 fall out.

It contained a message from his parents and maternal grandparents. And he was addressed by his name. His actual name. Not "Thora", his actual name. He couldn't help but grin as he saw it. Tord could care less about the banknote that had fallen into his lap, or the fact that Matt was bugging him to translate the note.

Tord Nygård was happy to recieve a card for once in his life. He was Tord, and he knew he was Tord, and his parents knew he was Tord.


End file.
